Kaworu&Rei Um passado as escuras
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: O encontro final da Rei com o Kaworo, "respostas" sobre o MOVIE de Eva, e todas as dúvidas da Ayanami, sentimentos brotam do "mero" coração dela...


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: Kaworu&Rei - Um passado as escuras Mail:

Kaworu&Rei - Um passado as escuras

- Kaworu? Oque você faz aqui, onde eu estou, oque fazemos aqui?  
- Rei... Nem tudo nessa vida pode ser respondido, sabia?  
- Ka... Kawouru? Cadê o Shinji, e a Asuka, e a Central? GENDOU! CADÊ, OQUE VOCÊ FEZ A ELES? CADÊ ELES?  
- Calma Rei, eu não fiz nada.  
- Não sei oque está acontecendo aqui, mas eu não gosto nenhum pouco, cadê o Ikari? IKARIIIII!  
- Hum... qual dos DOIS?  
- Como?  
- Você gosta dos dois não é mesmo?  
- Sim.  
- Bem, talvez a verdade seja dolorosa para você... mas se você desejar ouvir.  
- Si...sim, mesmo que eu sinta uma dor no coração, sinto necessidade de saber oque está havendo aqui, oque se passa, oque realmente está acontecendo!  
- Certeza? Vou lhe perguntar somente desta vez, melhor pensar REALMENTE muito bem, não como um humano... a verdade dói!  
- Como assim "não como humano", de que outra forma eu poderia pensar? Se eu sou uma humana.  
- Você tem CERTEZA do que esta falando? Não lhe soa um ar de dúvida quanto ao que ou a quem você realmente é? E quanto ao seu passado, está escondido... escondido... nem mesmo a NERV sabe lhe dizer.  
- N... não pode ser!  
- Mas é, quer que eu continue?  
- S... sim... -  
- Você... está com medo?  
- Medo... oque é isso? Eu não entendo... sinto algo aqui dentro... um frio na barriga... meu corpo tremer... mas não sei o porquê... nem o que é isso.  
- Medo... é exatamente isso oque você está sentindo... a verdade dói... mas para se vencer uma dor... é preciso encará-la!  
- Sim... eu sei... agora entendo... continue.  
- Você... na verdade... nada mais... nada menos... é do que o Adão... que assim como os humanos viemos da Lility... esta forma que você possui não é a sua verdadeira forma... você representa "a esperança da humanidade", e eu o "amor na humanidade.  
- Eu não... não entendo... como posso ser "isso"!? Sendo que sou uma simples garota... a quem desconhece tudo... como posso ser "isso" se... nem ao menos conheço a mim mesma.  
- Bem... Rei... ou melhor... Adão... você pode ter sido "criada" pelos humanos em um laboratório... mas... foi o seu "corpo que foi criado"... quando na verdade lhe deram uma alma, a alma de Adão, e... você já vivia sozinha... vagando por aí... você era uma alma vazia... que necessitava de um "objeto"... para se complementar... para esquecer a sua solidão... o seu vazio.  
- ...eu... não entendo... e... então... como não lembro?  
- Não sei "Adão"... talvez um erro seu... quer saber oque realmente "nós" somos?  
- Sim... mas por favor... me chame de Rei... este "é" o meu nome!  
- Como quiser... vou lhe dizer agora... oque somos: Somos a esperança dos humanos... eu... a esperança do amor nos humanos... você... Rei... a esperança da "confraternização" dos humanos, uns com os outros... unidos... ou simplesmente a "esperança da humanidade" como eu disse anteriormente... e eu sou o "amor na/da humanidade"... mas não somos que nem eles... somos diferentes... não somos humanos.  
- Sim, compreendo, mas qual a nossa função... se "tudo já acabou"... oque farei? Vagarei por aí? Não vem nada... após... a "morte?  
- Eu não sou Deus, Rei... nem você, ambos somos formas de vidas diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo parecidas... por tanto não tenho a tua resposta, como eu disse anteriormente... "nem tudo na vida foi feito para se ter respostas"... preste bem atenção nestas palavras... você acredita em mim... Rei?  
- Sim, porque não acreditaria... Kaouru?  
- Não falo da minha forma nem do meu ser... mas do "objeto" que eu sou.  
- Sinto em dizer... mas... não... sofri muitas decepções Kawouru-kun, deixando de acreditar em vários "tipos de amor", sobrando apenas um principal... o amor paterno: ao qual me dedico ao meu pai e criador... Já que você é o amor personificado... diga-me oque e como você REAMENTE é... Kaworu-kun... pois sinto em lhe dizer... para mim, você sumiu, ou nunca existiu.  
- Então oque faço aqui, Rei? Não estou aqui porque quero, mas porque alguém me "chamou", você teme a seus sentimentos, como você pode existir realmente se os teme?  
- Eu não compreendo, e assumo... eu temo a aquilo chamado de sentimentos... oque devo fazer? Como realmente devoagir, ô Pai, Deus, por favor guie-me, aquilo chamado de fé... é algo que me sustenta, pelos meus amigos, por aquilo que eu acredito ser o amor... me sacrifiquei... oque realmente sou... já não me importa, que diferença faz quando eu existia? O que "me fazia viver"? fácil de dizer, aquilo no quê unicamente acredito: amizade, fraternidade e amor, pra quê a justiça se existir unicamente o amor e a plena verdade? Por que somente nós mulheres "sofremos"... ao menos, eu sofro por TUDO, por TODOS... -  
- Entendo.  
- Não... não me entende, não é fácil assim, eu já era um ser morto que fingia viver... eu... não consigo acreditar, nem em mim mesma, como acreditar nas palavras dos outros?  
- Olhe para mim, Rei, olhe nos meus olhos... os olhos nunca escondem o verdadeiro sentimento, a única VERDADE!  
- ... não tenho coragem, sou muito fraca.  
- Não tem coragem para quê, em quê? De saber da verdade? Quer saber a verdade, oque VOCÊ sentiria ao ver estas CENAS: cenas de uma vida infeliz, de uma garota que é EXATAMENTE como você... mas que sabe que não quer viver sendo assim, tão infeliz... quer viver uma realidade... se matar é simples e fácil, pois é oque é mais fácil HOJE EM DIA... mas ela não é tão covarde para realizar tal ao, por mais triste que ela seja, por saber que EU estou morto na maioria dos corações... e que não acreditam mais em nosso criador... ela vive unicamente por ele, sem se importar se um dia obterá as respostas ou não... ela tem noção disso, apesar de pensarem que ela é louca, quem é ela, eu te pergunto?  
- Ela é... Sou eu... eu sou exatamente assim, penso assim, duas pessoas de aparência iguais, como gêmeas... mas com corações distintos... tal como vive o bem e o mau, mas para vivermos somente necessitamos d bem, pra quê serve o mau? Somente para u julgamento... aqui a Terra, para mais nada, quem mais pensa assim como eu? ... Quem? Então é isso, um cotidiano, sempre será assim, pois tudo é contado, mas esquecem de suas verdadeiras raízes... de quem lhes deu o sangue... no dia que houver prova para todos de que ELE existe, já será tarde, pois aí sim mudarão de idéia... como podem serem tão instáveis, se nem crêem no coração, como podem crê somente em sís!? Os humanos são muitos egoístas... por isso somente sobra pessoas como eu... todos nós erramos, até demais, e isso, vem do sangue... do nosso criador... porquê? Deveis me perguntar, pois ele mandou o mau á Terra, tudo começou por um único ser no meio do nosso Pai e criador... mas ele até tem "seguidores", como pode? Só sei que troquei o ódio pela tristeza... o amor pela solidão, mas não porque eu quis, mas sim porque me isolei de medo, de me corromper pro lado mau, como posso lhe explicar, como podeis me entender se ambos pensamos totalmente diferentes, apesar de sermos seres complemente parecidos? ... é, realmente é o fim, e esta história tende acabar por aqui... mas como!? Quem pode me dizer? ... -  
- Rei... esqueça a tristeza, não se preocupe com mais nada, já acabou, todos temos de errar, e reconhecer os nossos erros, caso contrário, tudo se repetirá... já acabou, vamos.  
- ... Para onde? E os outros?  
- Estão aqui te esperando... todos reconheceram os seus erros e Deus nos perdoou, somos todos seres de formas variáveis, incluse os animais... estamos no céu, veja por seu próprios "olhos"... quando tudo acabar, estará tudo bem, se reconhecer os seus erros e pedir perdão, Deus os perdoará... aqui, no reino de Deus, nada faltará... e ele sim, o verdadeiro amor, um ser indescritível, pois não possui forma... durará por toda a eternidade no céu, não haverá mais nenhum sentimentos negativo(do mau)... vamos, veja, todos estão alí, te esperando, não importa se não tem oque dizer, se não sabe como agir, somente o teu sorriso basta para todos nós!  
- K... Kawouru!  
- Rei! Então é isso, "tudo acaba bem quando você está bem" e "qualquer lugar pode ser o paraíso, se você souber como viver", disse a Yui... Yui! Todos estão aqui! Mas... caso você seja uma pessoa como eu... não desista da vida, pois sempre haverá mais coisas boas para se conhecer! Seja feliz, pense em ti, teus amigos, ame a tudo e a todos, não tema a nada nem a morte, pois Deus sempre nos protegerá "desta vida", mas não na hora em que Ele nós chamar para a "outra vida"! Por favor, seja e viva feliz, por favor, faça-me ser feliz com um simples, belo e verdadeiro sorriso, se seu rosto doer quando você sorri, então... não é um sorriso verdadeiro... mas tente, não custará nada, nem a sua vida, um sorriso faz mais diferença!  
Fim. 


End file.
